brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Roria
Roria is the region where events of Pokémon Brick Bronze commences. It is entirely fictional — it is not based on any real world location or any existing regions in core series Pokémon games. Geography Roria is made up of 2 islands. The main island, which shapes like an inverted L, houses most of the towns and cities. A mountain range known as Mt. Cragonos stretches across northern Roria, apparently blocking any humid south-west monsoon or maritime airstream passing through and making northwestern Roria a vast desert. The east coastline of western and southern Roria is bordered off by inaccessible hills which seem to be a ridge extending southward from Mt. Cragonos. That coastline, along with the south shoreline of northeastern Roria, forms into a large bay. A rugged savannah takes up more than half of southern Roria. Separated from the savannah by a river associated with Lagoona Lake, western Roria mostly consists of plains and forests. The climate is quite mild such that most of the region is not frequently affected by adverse weather. In fact, only Route 11 has a non-stop sandstorm, and no routes rain constantly. Route 15 and Frostveil City are always snowy, but the snow is not severe enough to affect battles. On the other hand, the small island to the southeast is Crescent Island. It is currently known that the island contains Roria's Final Gym and it is hinted that the Team Eclipse Headquarters is located there. In addition, how the island formed into a shape of a crescent moon is also currently a mystery. More outlying islands are located beyond the Roria Town Map as well. Locations There are currently 17 known routes, 4 revealed towns and 7 explored cities in Roria. Places that are only mentioned in-game but cannot be accessed yet are in italics and have a grey background. Main Island Outlying Islands Roria League VS Chad.png|VS Leader Chad VS Sebastian.png|VS Leader Sebastian VS Quentin.png|VS Leader Quentin VS Stephen.png|VS Leader Stephen VS Ryan.png|VS Prince Ryan VS Fissy.png|VS Leader Fissy VS Zeek.png|VS Leader Zeek The Pokémon League in Roria follows the setting for most of the core series games, where the player must clear 8 Gyms before challenging. Currently, 7 Gyms are open, while the Roria League is located to the west of Cosmeos Valley. Identities of the Elite Four and Champion, though, remain in mystery. Gyms Players must defeat the following Gyms to advance the plot and become qualified to challenge the Roria League. Each Gym Badge increases the maximum level where Pokémon traded in, known as "Outsider Pokémon", will obey the player by 10, and some of these Badges unlocks certain HM field functions as well. Pokémon Although Roria does not have its own regional specific Pokémon, it provides an extremely diverse selection of Pokémon species, ranging Pokémon from 7 other regions. There are more than 660 Pokémon species available in the region as of now. There are no regional Starter Pokémon which are for Roria only — all 21 Starter Pokémon families introduced in the core series games can be chosen here, but not encountered in the wild. There is also no "Roria Pokédex": the Pokédex given to the player is already in National mode. Category:Locations